Need For Speed Sly Street
by AndersonCooper01
Summary: Sly's desperate to find a love in street legal racing, when he meets Carmelita, an ex-cop, his dreams will finally come true, SlyXCarmelita, I'll rate M because of MAYBE sexy statements I'll put (First time I ever do that!)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! This is my second story, I'm really wanting to create more stories, this one's a parody of Need For Speed Pro Street with the Sly Cooper characters on it, Sly is Ryan Cooper (because of the last name) and Carmelita is new to this type of racing, since she's now an Chicago __**ex-cop**__, Sly will have an easy time stealing her heart… right?_

**Need For Speed Sly Street: Cooper and the new racer**

**Chapter 1: The presentation of the new racer**

Cast:

-Ryan Cooper – Sly Cooper

-Ryo Watanabe

-Carmelita Fox

-Murray Hippo

-Bentley the Turtle

After defeating the Showdown King, Ryo Watanabe, and being nominated the Street King, Sylvester Cooper was feeling good, he always defended his post against Ryo's followers, he had received new drivers with respect and hired them for his team. All of those new drivers were transformed into ace drivers when they were hired for Sly's team, two of them are his best friends: Murray Scarlet Hippo and Bentley Alexander Turtle. Although he had friends, there was resting something into his life. Their friends were conversating with him about that, and they had explained that what was resting in his life is a love to live. Sylvester accepted that, and wanted that, **Badly**, Little did he know, that his wish was coming to be truth really soon.

In a Pro Street party, Sly (Or Ringtail, his nickname) was looking around all of the cars in search for his "love" when suddenly, a new car just showed up, he never saw that type of vehicle before, when he went to see the car, the driver stepped out and his heart skipped a beat, the driver was a really beautiful Fox, a female one! Sylvester approached the vehicle to talk to her.

Sly: Um… excuse me?

Carmelita: Yeah?

Sly: What's this your car? I never saw that type of vehicle.

Carmelita: Oh, is that it's a new brand, the car is a Watson Revenge Racer (A/N: Yes, I crossed over Burnout Paradise with Need for Speed and Sly Cooper) a really fast car!

Sly: Wow…

Carmelita: And you? What's your type of car?

Sly: I like fast cars just like you! I have four cars, anyone to any kind of racing, they are respectively for Grip, Speed, Drift and Drag and they are: Grip – Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X; Speed – Pagani Zonda F; Drift – Mazda RX-8 R3; Drag – Ford Shelby GT500.

Carmelita: Wow… you must be really rich…

Sly: ? Why do you look depressed?

Carmelita: *whispers* Are you going to believe?

Sly: *whispers* Why? What is it?

Carmelita: I'm an ex-cop…

Sly: Really?

Carmelita: Yeah… I need someone to drive with… I'm sad not entering an full speed thing…

Sly had percept that, with one more on his crew, and the cause of the new one being a female, he certainly would hit the jackpot.

Sly: Hey, I have a crew in this organization, you could enter here!

Carmelita: Really?!

Sly: Yeah! I was trying to find new drivers for my crew, and you got the jackpot! (A/N: I don't know where did that came from…)

Carmelita: Wow… Thanks! Oh, how busting am I, by the way, name's Carmelita Montoya Fox, originally called Carm sometimes…

Sly: Ha! Don't worry! Name's Sylvester Cooper, but you can call me Sly!

Carmelita: OK thanks!

When Sly realized she hugged him, his checks had grown red, signifying he was blushing because of that hug, but this wasn't the matter, what matters was that he was finally going to fall in love.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Sorry that is short, but it's my imagination and my time, don't worry, I'll try and make chapter 2 longer. Farewell!_

_PS: I want to write a story that is at the same time a "what if" and a songfiction, what if Carmelita flirts with Sly instead? What would Sly think? He would run away? Or stay and enjoy the moment? Help me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here's the second chapter, I'm going to put Andy Hunter's song on this one!_

**Need For Speed Sly Street**

**Chapter 2: Burnout challenge**

Ever since Carmelita had joined Sly's crew, she was being transformed into a better and a little aggressive driver, Sly knew that maybe it will be hard to get her heart, but before, he wanted her to prove to him that she's not only good, but really aggressive.

Sly: Carm?

Carmelita: Yes boss?

Sly: *laughs* Just call me Sly, I'm no boss! I'm just the leader of my crew, but I wanted to propose a challenge to you and your Revenge Racer.

Carmelita: *chuckles* OK, what now?

Sly percept the way she asked him, it was a little provocative, that perked him a little.

Sly: I want to see if you are a really aggressive driver.

Carmelita: *laughs for 10 seconds* No, no, no, no, I don't need to prove it, I AM one aggressive driver.

Sly: But how can you tell that if you didn't proved me?

Carmelita: Really… *sighs* OK, what's the challenge?

Sly: 8 laps, Tokyo Dockside, make at least 10 takedowns in the circuit.

Carmelita: Ow… OK, I'll take it, but don't tell me I warned you, I'm REALLY aggressive.

Sly was getting tired of her saying that ALL the time, he rushed and ALMOST brought his muzzle to kiss her.

Sly: Prove me.

Carmelita didn't hesitated and just kissed him immediately, Sly was surprised, his new driver, and now he just had scored a takedown! JACKPOT! (A/N: I don't know that came from)

They had travelled to Tokyo's Dockyard; Carmelita was getting ready to race when Sly came in.

Sly: I hope you're good at thi-

Carmelita kissed him to interrupt.

Carmelita: Shut up.

The countdown started:

5…

Carmelita Started the car

4…

She rested her foot in the accelerator pedal

3…

She smirked as the countdown continued:

2…

1…

(Insert here Andy Hunter – Come on from 0:45.67)

GO!

She flooded the pedal and instantly the driver in front of her was taken out.

Takedowns: 1/10

She continued to drive through the course slamming and shunting and rubbing and gridding the drivers when she scored a double takedown. Sly was impressed.

Takedowns: 3/10

After the 5th turn, she T-Boned the 3rd placer and launched him pinning into the wall.

Takedowns: 4/10

Sly started to see that she was really aggressive; he saw in the front of his eyes her making a takedown winking to him.

Takedowns: 5/10

She then made the turn hitting 3 opponents into a crash, a triple takedown.

Takedowns: 8/10

Sly was starting to give up the bet when on the last straight she took out two drivers and crossed the finish line.

Takedown Target Complete! 10/10

(End song)

Sly had his eyes widened, jaw dropped and mouth to the ground when she done that. She was of course aggressive; REALLY aggressive. He liked it, smirked a little.

Sly: You done that in just 8 laps?! It must've been happy hour or something…

Carmelita: No… It wasn't happy hour.

From that, Sly could realize he was going to have a good time with this new girlfriend, the next day after the Road Rage race, she gave him an present, two to be exact, a Blue and Black Watson Revenge Racer and a new drag car, an 1967 Carson Fastback (from Burnout Paradise).

Sly was really happy, he couldn't even said nothing!

It was a life-changing day for that "damn raccoon". He, he!

**To be continued…**

_A/N: Aaaaand done! R&R, I'll make more chapters for this one!_


End file.
